


Even a bad day can be fixed with cuddles

by MiaAnn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kara needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaAnn/pseuds/MiaAnn
Summary: Poor Kara has a rough day but not to worry Mon-el is waiting at home ready to comfort her.Lots of fluff!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Kudos: 7





	Even a bad day can be fixed with cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fanfic so I’m sorry if it’s not very good! But either way I hope you enjoy it and have a wonderful day!

The moment Kara walked into their shared apartment Mon-El knew something was off. Kara’s shoulders were slumped, her eyes were blood shot and she just looked straight up exhausted! “Hey baby.” Mon-El said getting up from the couch were he had been reading, “How was your day?”   
“Horrible.” Was her quick response.

Mon-El made his way over to Kara and pulled her into a hug. Kara snugged into him as if he were a life line.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry your day was so bad.” He said.

“Is’not your fault.” Was her muffled reply. “Could we please just cuddle?” Kara asked shyly.

“ Of course baby.” Mom-El said leading them over to the couch. Kara immediately laid her head on Mon-El’s chest, and tucked her legs into his side, arms around his torso.

“ Do you want to talk about why your day was so bad?” Mom-El asked.

“Well,” she started “My day started with J'onn yelling at me! And not even for a reason it was just because he was in a sour mood.”  
Mon-El rubbed her back and gave her a brisk kiss on the four head. “ And then Alex was snappy with me all day, I asked Brainie if he knew what was up with her and he said that she and Maggie had walked into the DEO arguing and that Maggie had stormed out screaming at Alex a few minutes later.” Kara said.  
“So, I decided to go ask her if she was all right, and then when I did she yelled at me to go away, saying it was my fault that Maggie was upset with her!” Kara said tears streaming down her flushed face.

“Shhh, it’s okay baby.” Mom-El said wiping her tears.

“Sorry.” Kara said, her voice quiet.

“ It’s okay babes,you have nothing to be sorry for.” He said tightening his arms around her a bit.

“It’s also just been a really long day! I’ve been chasing aliens all day, while still trying to complete my article that Snapper had told me I needed to finish by the end of the day.” She said tracing the pattern of Mon-El’s shirt.“I just haven’t had a brake all day and I’m exhausted.”  
For the next few minutes the two just sat there in silence, the only sound being Mon-El’s hand running through Kara’s hair. A trick he knew would relax her.  
“How about we order some take out, watch movies and cuddle for the rest of the night? Does that sound good?” Mon-El asked caressing his thumb over Kara’s cheek.

Kara nodded her head and response. So, that’s just what they did, they ordered potstickers, watched Harry Potter and cuddled.

Three movies in, Mon-El looked down at the sleeping girl he was holding and felt his heart warm. He was so lucky to have her in his life and he knew that he loved her an immense amount and would never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos always welcome!!! ❤️


End file.
